Impossible
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Axel loves Zexion and Zexion loves axel but nither will tell the other until axel lets it slip. First in the one-shot series.


**Author's Note/ Update: So I've been in the habit of writing random yaoi one shots minus the Lemons. I'm not really good at writing those. SO Recently I've wanted to write an Axel Zexion to, ya know break the awkwardness. Yeah and I got some good Ideas and I hope it comes out well. **

**Also as a note to ppl who actually read my stories my keyboard malfunctioned last week so I was unable to update. Read and enjoy.**

**-omgthisisaline- **

**Disclaimer:**

**Emo: I own not the people in this story but the plot line yeah I came up with that.**

**Zexion: Emo why must you put me with Axel?**

**Axel: Because she knows you secretly love me and want to be with me.**

**Zexion: nonsense I'm in love with Demyx not you Axel.**

**Emo: Don't worry Demyx already agreed to let you do this as long as I try to write him a lemon about you and him. **

**Zexion: *shakes his head* My god Demyx I'm going to introduce you to the most painful death ever to be died its called death by book.**

**Demyx: Hides… Um Enjoy I'm sorry Zexy it was just to good to pass off.**

**-omgthisisaline-**

Title: Impossible

Written by: The-Emo-Avenger.

Couple: Axel Zexion.

'_This is impossible I have no heart so that means I can't love. But why is it every time I look at him my non-existent heart flutters and the blood rushes to my face?'_Zexion racked his brain for the answers that he had yet to find. He sat in the library as he always did. A large paperback volume of some unknown novel sat upon the coffee table untouched since it had left its place on the shelf. The slate haired teen placed his head in his hands, questions still wrapping themselves around his brain. He shook his head again and looked up towards the ceiling painted white like most of the other areas of the castle. But to Zexion the only colors he was seeing were emerald green and a fiery shade of red. This was beginning to anger the boy. He placed his untouched novel back on its shelf and left the confines of the library.

The flurry of dancing flames exited the superior's chambers with a grimace ghosting over his lips. His defiant nature would not allow him to follow the orders placed on him and he really didn't care. He walked down the endless halls of castle oblivion and looked over the pale carvings of flowers and flower pots that would never be. A sigh escaped his lips as he began to think of the slate haired boy of his fantasy wishing the boy would at least notice him or look at him the way he should.

"Axel!" The voice snapped the red-head out of his thoughts as the mischievous blonde tackled him to the floor.

With a sigh Axel knocked the blonde from his back and pulled the young boy from his neck. Axel knew Roxas had feelings for him but he didn't return them he was merely a friend nothing more.

"Yeah Rox what d'ya need now?" The question was laced with annoyance as he continued walking towards his room the only place that he could be alone in. Roxas bounced along side the elder nobody and gripped his leather cloak which was immediately pulled away with force.

"Well Ax me Zexy and Demyx were thinking of going to twilight town like old times to get some ice, cream wanna come?" the blonde's eyes beamed hopefully and Axel turned to his door as they reached it. His long pale fingers gripped the handle and without even looking at the young one he asked.

"When are you leaving?" Roxas jumped and placed six fingers up and Axel nodded finally walking into his room and flopping down onto his fiery red sheets. Finally he could tell Zexion how he felt but would he get the reaction he was looking for?

As six rolled around Axel had already dressed in something other than his cloak and pulled a black hoodie over his head and placed his mp3 into the pockets of his tight black jeans. He walked into a newly conjured portal and fell on top of another person. Axel quickly looked to see who it was and blushed as he noticed he was on top of Zexion who was also blushing.

"I'm sorry Zexion I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing are you alright?" Axel stood and held out a hand which Zexion took and was pulled to his feet.

"Axel! Zexion!" The pair sighed in unison as the blonde bounded down the hall dragging behind him a dazed and sleepy looking Demyx.

"Are we ready to go?" The others nodded and Roxas opened a portal and everyone walked though.

The four sat atop the clock tower in the middle of town munching on sea-salt ice cream and laughing when Axel let something slip.

"Yeah that's just as impossible as Zexion loving me like I love him" Axel laughed for a moment and then covered his mouth. Everyone was quiet for a minute and Zexion turned to Axel.

"Y—You love me?" Axel nodded and Zexion looked stunned .

"I—I love you too."

Axel looked at him stunned for a moment and placed his lips to Zexion's.

The slate haired boy's eyes closed as he kissed Axel back.

That was the start of a wonderfully impossible relationship.


End file.
